T1 Roleplay Rules
by Please send me messages
Summary: A beginner's guide for RP, Death Matches, spars, IMVU, Naruto Roleplay Forums, common etiquette, etc.


**T1 Rules and Guidelines**

* * *

This is the Guidebook written by James S. Rascal

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

T1 is a common logic way of text fighting. Even though T1 is based off the imagination, logic in life still exists within T1. Respect, Honor, and Trust are all key points needed to have a clean fun form of competition amongst one on one, or multiples against one. Order and communication is most important when dealing the starting posts in T1.

T1 is a multi-style way of fighting that has been in RP as long as anyone has been around. T1 has been around since the days of Yahoo Roleplay when Rooms of Arts and Entertainment was founded, which is now called Entertainment and Arts. Back then during the dawn of RP the rooms of Arts and Entertainment were called A&E, also known as Ayenee. Little by little it evolved and began to become popular all over the Chats which then migrated into Forums.

First let us look into the different types.

T1 RM = T1 Realistic Melee. This is the Style that is human against human. With real-life limitations such as human capabilities of running, jumping, reaction-time, body integrity, vision and etc. Perfect example would be Double Dragon basic fighting, or Bruce Lee Movies.

T1 UM = T1 Unrealistic Melee. This is the Style that is above average human against human that are capable of using things such as Magic attack, Sorcery, Vampirism, Lycanthropy. Perfect example would be Underworld.

T1 MP = T1 Moderate Powers. This is the Style that is commonly used now as a more realistic look towards T1 PC. The characters in this style have special powers, just not ones that have a power that is capable of destroying an entire planet. Powers such as elemental abilities are acceptable, but if there is a power that is capable of using all elements you must keep that power in moderate use. Perfect example would be Bleach, and Naruto.

T1 PC = T1 Powered Characters. This Style is the most difficult of them all to learn. The complexity of characters abilities and powers are what get them called "God Moders". The depth put into one character, with the powers, abilities, explanations of terrain, dimension, sub-abilities, character background, and traits will lead an inexperienced opponent to believe there is invincibility about the character.

These are the Styles of T1. For all purposes this website uses the style of T1 Moderate Powers.

* * *

 **Posting Information For Your Intro in a T1**

* * *

1\. The First Posts from every person cannot state an attack. They cannot prepare an attack. This is an intro, the beginning of the battle.

2\. You have to Post what your character looks like. Example: Clothing, Hair Color and style, skin color, eye color, height, weight (optional), and any armor.

3\. You have to post what the area is that you and your opponent are going to fight in or are in. This is the landscape, and surroundings. Example: Weather, time of day, type of terrain, how much of something is there. Be specific.

4\. You have to post what type of weapons, powers, abilities, and traits your character is going to use in the fight.

5\. If you are posting your intro first, do not state where your opponent is, what they are doing, or where they are to begin until they state otherwise in their post after.

6\. Your character and only your character is what you are narrating.

Note 1: The reason for T1ing is to test you against others and make them believe they have been beaten by your character and skill.

Note 2: Forgetting information that is needed in your intro, cannot be used later in the fight (This includes Landscaping to the advantage). This is grounds for disqualification under God Moding, showing that you will make anything up to win.

Note 3: Since all characters in Naruto Forum Roleplay have bios there is no need to list any powers, or abilities. However weapons must be stated.

 **Rules Part 1:**

1\. If you forget to post something in your intro; Power, ability, weapon, or train you cannot use it at any time later in the fight. Those things forgotten are off limits. If they are used, it is grounds for Disqualification from the match through the No God Moding tolerance. This is a competition between the knowledge of two minds on how well they know their character.

2\. No God Moding. This goes towards those that take a hit in the T1 and get up from it like nothing ever happened. T1ing is a competition against two different skills. The first is to outsmart and outmatch their opponent is the winner. The easiest way to winning a T1 is to always keep in mind, the first one that lands a hit wins.

3\. No Auto-Attacks. This is the statement that your attack landed without letting your opponent counter, block, dodge, avoid, or deflect in their posts after.

4\. You must post equal length to your opponents attack post if you are to dodge, counter, blocking their attack. Anything less than the other's attack section of the post is subject to voiding the move or disqualification. If User "A" gets a 5 paragraph attack post, User "B" will have to fully explain their actions and how they did a counter, dodge, or block in the reply message that measures up to the attack section length that was posted.

Reminder: This only applies to the attack portions. Example: User "A" writes a 7 paragraph post. 3 paragraphs used on fluff, 4 paragraphs in attacks. User "B" writes a 6 paragraph post. 1 paragraph used on fluff, 4 paragraphs on a defense against the attack, 1 paragraph on an attack. User "A" will have to write at least 1 paragraph to counter, dodge, or block "B"s attack.

5\. Correct spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and all quality of your posts is the means of gaining a win. Run-on sentences and poor explanations about the character or anything of the sort are subject to disqualification or request to do another post if not acceptable. The more effort one puts into their character's post the better and smoother the fight will go.

 **T1 Restrictions:**

Since Naruto Forum Roleplay will be using T1 MP = T1 Moderate Powers, we will only be posting the restrictions of T1 MP = T1 Moderate Powers.

T1 MP = T1 Moderate Powers: No powers capable of destroying entire planets, galaxies, or multi-verse. Energy/Chakra based attacks and combos. Basic abilities of energy and powers are acceptable. All Elemental Control is acceptable as long as there are one to two elements being used at one time. You cannot use all elements in one massive attack. Sidenote: Since Naruto Forum Roleplay has a Custom Acceptance capacity and lists all powers. All related powered attacks may be used within the Indexes and Accepted forms.

 **Rules Part 2:**

1\. Post in turns.

2\. All attacks are attempted; you do not post attacking and connecting in the same turn. Attempting and connecting in the same turn is an auto.

3\. An interrupt is where User "A" reacts before the end of User "B"s prior turn. As an example, User "B" might draw his sword, curse, and then run across thirty feet before stopping, jumping, and swinging his sword at User "A"s neck. In response, User "A" would post drawing his sword and charging at User "B" as User "B" is running, therefore rendering the neck strike (in that form) having never happened. Interrupts are often regarded as the backbone of melee.

4\. A hypothetical is where User "A" posts that, should User "A" dodge to the West, he will bring his sword across; a hypothetical is a follow-up, a move that will happen if one or more conditions are met. Hypotheticals imply forethought, so they can be considered planned moved In Character, and therefore do not demand the same conscious considering that would otherwise be demanded; also, hypotheticals might account for where a given attack would land if such and such defense were performed, like having a thrust to the stomach being displaced to the neck if the foe ducks.

5\. Both interrupts and hypotheticals, and, indeed, all elements of T1 must be logical or else cannot happen; if you are interrupting a nearly split-second move, for instance, as you are looking the other way and engaged in some other motion, you will not succeed. Likewise, if your hypothetical is that your 140 pound axe will be swung left into the ribs if its potent downward blow is evaded, and your enemy is nimble and simply ran to the side at the "last moment," you naturally will not hit him.

6\. Meta-gaming is when you use Out Of Character information or (information your character does not have) in a fight, bestowing him that information. It can also be posting your character, after a duel is agreed on and a random room is made, somehow having placed explosives exactly where your adversary is standing after he posts. An Auto, too, but it can very well likewise fall under the "meta-gaming" header.

7\. If people posts in turns, and there are three of them, and User "A" preps thrice over the course of 3 rotations whereas User "C" preps once over the course of 3 rotations, and these two engage in that User "A" casts a fireball at User "C" and Person "C" defends with a dispel, the fireball overpowers the dispel and continues on.

* * *

 **Step One: T1 Intro Information and Precautions**

* * *

Organization and character knowledge are the first steps of becoming a good T1er. Not only do you need a good imagination, but a good memory also. As long as you can create an easy, but skillful character you will not have to rely on pre-written posts. The more you practice with writing up an intro and attacks, the better your posts will get. This is the hardest of getting started with a developing character.

1\. You can write down your powers in Note Pad, Word Processor, or Word Pad to get a visual of your character's powers, traits, weapons, and even looks. To begin, organize and memorize of your character's attributes.

Sideote: Since it is mandatory to have a bio for your character on Naruto Forum Roleplay then you do not have to actually write down the powers, abilities, weapons, nor looks on a Note Pad, Word Processor, or Word Pad as they are written already within the Bios section. However this does not mean that you may not write them in an intro post.

2\. Challenge yourself with how you post. Do not over use the "He would", "Would be" and main word "Would". This is a commonly used word, and word combination by beginners that have the mind set on what they want to say, but are limited on the vocabulary to explain it.

3\. Remember the key ingredients in the T1 intro "soup". You have to explain your powers, traits, weapons, looks, actions, surroundings, and dialogue. This is giving your opponent the respect of telling them what you are doing to use in your "Attacking posts" so there is no confusion or outside source of power coming unexpectedly. For your safety and honor, informing them of these attributes, you can tell your opponent about your character fully and still be able to defeat them in the end. Creatively and combos will be the breaking points between a win and a loss.

Sidenote: Again as was stated beforehand the powers and traits are not needed to be listed. However the actions, surroundings, and dialogue will need to be stated.

4\. The major rule and idea you should always keep in mind is always using "Common Logic" and "Respect" in your posts. If you know you have been beaten, you are to still try;

 **but know this**

if there is not enough information telling about what you did or how you did it, your post can be voided and the match will either end, or you will have to re-do the post if asked.

5\. One more thing you must remember. If you are challenged to a T1 by someone, you have the right to request a certain type of Style of T1 to fight in. This is put so you and your opponent are on an even playing field. This will also keep from, for example: A DBZ character fighting a Vampire character. The gap in powers is way too broad to be fair for the Vampire type character.

* * *

 **Step Two: Mixing and Creating Your Intro Post**

* * *

Here is where we throw everything into the melting pot to make our soup smell good. This is when it may get the toughest due to the direction two users have to take in order for the characters to make actions in unison with their surroundings. The easiest starting point many have found from experience is time and surroundings. The hardest part to any post is the beginning. After that, the ideas just flow out from the minds like a waterfall. Also for better organization and presentation for the paragraphs, it is advised to keep it between 5 to 6 sentences making up each paragraph. This will make it cleaner and clearer for the opponent to read and understand instead of posting over-stuffed paragraphs that have absolutely no direction at all.

 **Posting Your Intro First:**

When posting first, this gives you the opportunity to create the area in which you and your opponent are to fight in. This can be your ally in the long run. Thinking about a place where you and your foe fight can be, for example, a meadow or a sandy beach. If your character has a special ability that nature can help you with, you can form the arena however you want to give yourself a slight advantage.

Try to blend together your looks and your surroundings at the same time. You might want to explain pants as you walk down a dirt path.

Example: "Taking long strides down an unpaved path, the dirt particle from the dust being kicked up with each step, settles in the tightly woven fibers making up Ski's black, jean pants."

This may take time to fully understand and make your imagery firm with strong explanations and descriptions.

 **Posting Your Intro Second:**

Here is when you get to use your opponent's ideas to help you get started. They will already have created the arena/surrounding as you both will be fighting in, but this gives you the ability of better explaining what your character sees in that place. Dive deep into your mind to place yourself in that zone to go along with your enemy's imagination, while still adding more to the area.

Think of this as your ladder. The beginning steps up the ladder have been made; all you have to do is now continue creating the beautiful meal that you will dish out in the form of your paragraphs. You will still have to explain your powers, weapons, traits, looks, and actions, the only thing that is given to you is the knowledge of your foes characteristics and the beginning point that will get you started in your intro soup.

Sidenote: Explaining your powers as you are explaining your surroundings may be a difficult task so the more you practice and insight you have about your characters abilities and traits will help you explain them in the future. And always remember Absolutely No Pre-Written Intro's.

* * *

 **Step Three: Attacking**

* * *

Now that you have the intro stage pretty much mastered, now comes the hard part. In attacking posts you are to state what powers you will be using, what skill you are creating, what combo it might turn into, or what preparation you will be doing. Much like Intros, your attacks need to follow the same guidelines; organization, clarity, direction, and actions taking to do such things.

Now, just like domino's, the straighter your tokens are stacked the easier it will be to make them all fall down. This means, as long as you keep it in a certain direction while attacking you will be fine.

 **What Not to Do**

Example: User "A" attacks full force with his blade of ice in attempt to freeze his foe by slashing at him 12 times in every direction.

With this action taken you need to keep in mind that two slashes at the most can be attempted. And your key word in your attacks is "Attempt". Just because you have a wide based form of attacking all at once, doesn't mean that they will land or any of them will land at all. There will be defenses, dodges, and counters that will avoid, throw off, or make you look like a flailing fish out of water.

Your attacks are to be planned out, not in effects to your enemy, but with your own attacks to make sure you can have a chance to abort any actions done just in case. Your attacks are to make sense in both real life and role play. Taking real life into consideration means that if you swing a 50 lb sword around, the slashes after the first one will be drastically slowed down because inertia will be pulling the sword to the left if your character tries to swing it in the opposite direction after his entering attempt.

Plan out your movements to make sure you can "dance" elegantly with your blade while attacking or make a move that gives you time to dodge a counter if needed. You will have to fully explain what type of power you will be using, what powers involve your combo if you are using one, what it is aimed at, how fast you, yourself are going, and what is trying to be attempting in harming your foe. Keep in mind if you say your attack will slice their arm off if landed or anything of the sort, your enemy has the choice to actually choose what the effect is from the attack.

Sidenote: When it comes to cutting off a part of the human body it is up to the one being attacked to make that choice regardless of the attack.

You are to also tell the time span of how long attacks take to perform. Say your speed allows you to move quickly being able to close a 20 ft gap in 3 seconds. Information like that will be needed in making actions that your foe will need time to perform their move, may it be to dodge, counter, or block. Each movement must be stated as to how long it takes to make.

* * *

 **Attack Example**

Within the Battou Jutsu stance, Hanzo presses the front of his right foot down to the ground in an effort to push him forward into a dash. Less than a second after the foot press, the young warrior dashes using the Flash Step technique, traveling in a single-crescent path of travel to his left side. Reaching the front left side of his opponent, the Hanzo performs a sliding halt with both feet and his once leaned-forward upper body is now slight straight up in posture. Both his sandals press to the ground, creating a scratching and crunching sound as the fine dirt and pebbles grinds with the outsoles of his footwear from the sliding halt. He is about 3 feet away from the enemy's front-left side when he stopped.

Already has his right hand on top of the sheathed sword he has in his left side, Hanzo's right foot is about 1.5 feet in front and 5 inches to right of his upper body. He has his right knee bending about 2 inches down. He has his left foot extended to his back and slightly to the left, bending his left knee about 1.5 to 1.8 inch down and pointed to the direction of his right foot. The upper body is once again leaning forward about 2 to 2.5 inches. The look on his face expresses a slight glare yet shows a focus in his dark green eyes.

Hanzo reaches for the handle as he gently slams his palm towards the clothing fabrics of the handle. Within 0.20 to 0.70 seconds after lightly touching the sword's handle with his right palm, the next set of events occurs. He grips the sword's handle tightly with his left hand, rotating it slightly downward to make the sheathe into a slightly horizontal position. He releases the sword from its sheathe with a velocity of 450 to 500 mph. The sword's path travel is about is about 150 degrees to the right from its original draw point. The forces of the blow are about as 6,000 square inch of pressure. The sword is extended to his left, bending the air as the nearby aerial element is absorb towards the path of the travel that the attack is taking, sucking what's in front of it towards the during the attack in a heartbeat for as the slicing and crushing pressure will take care of the opposition.

The left foot slides about 100 degrees to the right as he twists his right foot to the right, as well. He grunts in a battle-related fashion as effort is being put within the attack. He takes it into account that his right arm will slightly suffer a strain from the quick draw attack that he performed. Feeling the stress that was in his right arm, especially the upper part of it, Hanzo can't help to think but to know what the result of his attack did to his opponent. The portions of seconds ended in blink of an eye as the attack ended its path of travel.

* * *

 **Step Four: Attack Defense**

* * *

Some do not understand the meaning of Attack Defense because they rather just attack and hope it lands. But in actuality when you attack, you attempt your attack still before you say your character left the attacks and is now in a different area. Your opponent has the right state their counter before you say you jumped 30 feet away in a matter of seconds after your attack.

When you attack, you must keep in mind that as you are attacking your opponent still has to avoid, block, or dodge your attack. So you stating you have attacked with your blade then jumped back to a safe distance cannot be done until your foe has replied to your attack. So what you need to do is use an attack that will give you a proper escape point from a counter-attack. This meaning if you attack with your blade, and you leave an open spot, saying you full force swung your sword at the person's head, they can say they ducked it and thrust their blade at your exposed stomach, your continuing post will not hold up with that actually happening.

Example: Increasing his powers by manipulating his energy within his blade it gave him an added amount of pressure causing the blade to being able to slice through a sheet of titanium metal. Seconds later User "A" ran at User "B", closing the gap of 10 ft to only 2 ft, then with a mighty swing, User "A"s blade sails to the ribs of User "B", then after User "A" jumps into the air and lands 20 ft away hoping his attack landed.

Ok, that example is what this guide is referring to. You see, User "A" stated all his actions in the post along with his attack but left numerous amounts of openings that User "B", in their post, can attack. Just because User "A" stated they jumped back 20 ft away after his attack does not have to be followed by User "B" because now you are telling them they can't attack you because you are already in a safe zone. This is what is meant:

Continued Example: Seeing the power increase of User "A", User "B" took hold of his own blade; waiting till User "B" came within range to do his move. Seconds pass as User "B" takes the time to change his footing to allow himself more maneuverability in doing his next action. Seeing the blade sailing at his ribs, User "B" knew the increase in pressure will throw his foe off balance due to its over exertion with effort. Dropping down forwards, to land on all fours, avoiding the colossal blades strike making it gracefully flow above his back unharming his well being, but at that very instance as the blade was out of a dangerous point in time, User "B" looked at the exposed belly User "A", and lunged forwards with his blades tip, regaining his footing, still in a crouched down manner, and attempted to stab the open area.

As you can see the dodge, counter allowed User "B" the time to avoid then attack his foe, not having to go by User "A"s statement of him not being there. You must be able to attack and give yourself time or an escape route just in case counters like User "B" did will not have such a huge effect on you. What User "A" should have done was:

Example: Increasing his power by manipulating his energy within his blade it gave him an added amount of pressure causing the blade to being able to slice through a sheet of titanium metal. Seconds later User "A" ran at User "B", closing the gap of 10 ft to only 2 ft, when with a mighty swing, User "B"s blade sails to the ribs of User "B". Never over powering his movements to toss himself off balance, he moved his left hand to his wakizashi blade handle, creating a spinning motion to the left, since the attacking blade will increase his twist allowing himself the opportunity to draw his blade at the same time to perhaps block a counter attack that may cause serious damage to User "A"s form, and life.

* * *

 **Length is Not the Answer**

* * *

Prancing along the sight of him was most amusing. Chibi at last, Soki only stood about 2ft and 11 inches tall. Quite tall for his age, he gazes on with candy coated eyes. Full of sugar and tea, but the hazel color hid that. "Hehe, what a pleasant surprise!" A squeak of words hummed from his lips on the approach of a gardenia person. Such creatures did exist for the most part, but Chibi Soki never faced on. With his array of colors within his energy, the young lad's ability of elemental manipulation was his greatest ally.

By giving 2% of his energy, in a strand like form, it latches onto the lushest of elements there. Be it; earth, wind/air, fire, water, or even gravity. The usage of gravity was in a flight and close range effect. Having his long gown swaying in the sun's rays, the black colored looked to fade some, and then resonate back. Enchanted some may think, but no, it was just pretty. Along his feet area, were clouds of black smoke. Bubbling up from the group in replace of his feet. It made him look as though he was a ghost of some sort. Moving so, with what seemed like feet, Soki halted in a redwood forest area. Filled with trees that rivaled sky-scrapers.

Massive trunks break forth from the ground and reach high as the eye can see. The branches close in on each other, creating the look of an enclosed area. A bed of dried twigs and crumbled leaves fill the ground, with the intense humidity of the night's rain. Phantom fog lightly covers the flooring as well, moving as majestic as the sea itself. Breaking its ties together, Soki took a few hovering steps forwards, then stopped again. Grinning with his white teeth, the K-9's show brilliant as thought he grinds them to a point. The cyclonic boy looks on into the abysmal darkness that cuts from the soft rays of the sun that break through from the top of the canvassed trees.

"Alas, this should be fit for our scuffle." A voice of gruesome shrills combine to words of cheering tongue. Pale white in complexion, Soki's skin turns cold with desire for the exhibition fight at hand; as his spiked purple hair gently bends forwards from the chilled breeze that flowed curiously from behind his form. From his core soul, the energy within his body can be manifested into what he feels will aid him in battle. So thus, the time moves on, as the waiting souls, wait to commence.

* * *

 **Characterization Basic Elements**

* * *

Well here is the main point of the topic which is to help a fighter last for a longer period of time within a battle. Here is a list of the following that may be taught. None of these are real and none of them have taken place.

 **Energy Conservation** Energy Conservation can be easily taught by using the surroundings to your advantage. Spotting trees using the direction of the wind can help out a lot and even change the outcome of a battle. Using the area as part of your technique will save a lot of energy and your stamina will not drop : Dust flew up from below Kenji's feet as he moved with speed. His flash step blurred his movements. Each step he took left only dust slowly rising up into the air. A chill reached the area as Kenji appeared in front of a tree and ice particles began to form around the blade of Tenrai-Urufu. Kenji swung his Zanpakutou's blade towards the ground and sent up countless dirt clumps into the air. He struck another blow against the dirt clumps and they were sent flying towards the tree. The ice whipped out like a vine and struck the dirt clumps, freezing them into sharp ice shards. The ice shards flew at an incredible speed, from within Kenji stood and the tree was, the distance was approximately twelve feet.

 **Elemental Control and Manipulation** Elemental control and manipulation. The ability to control an element and the ability to manipulate an element are actually two different concepts. Controlling an element allows you to wield an element to your own needs. Manipulation of an element is allowing an element to be created and roam freely as if it were its own being. Your body flows with the element, and you're not just using it to protect you or for : The ice around the blade danced gracefully, majestically forming around to make a chain. It sparkled in the shining light and willowed to the ground. Beams were attracted to the ice chain as Kenji swiftly swung the blade, allowing the ice chain's motion to twirl around him and seem to glitter as it danced.

 **Combination Techniques** Combination techniques may be occasionally very different to use, simply because it is easy to powermod without consent of what you are combining together. Combining techniques can lower energy exponentially, so using basic combinations are requested to be used more often and it will still be effective. But if in a dilemma, combing techniques that involve elements and abilities would be extremely helpful, but requested to only be used when you are really in : Kenji gripped the hilt of his Zanpakutou tightly in his hands and released it from its sheathe. The blade swung down on Soki's shoulder and Kenji had his left leg aiming his knee to Soki's stomach.

 **Two-Post Combination Techniques** Two-post combination techniques is probably one of the very hardest to successfully obtain control of. It is where you post a technique or an attack and you have a second post to go along with it, but your opponent must first fall for the first post. You must have a very creative mind to use such a powerful force and you must acknowledge what the outcome may be. Obtaining this certain type of strength allows you to gain victory : User "A": Behind his four ice walls, Kenji released a total of seven ice dragons heading towards Soki. One ice dragon headed towards his chest, a second one to his exposed backside, another at the direction of his left side, another at his right, and quickly one heading above Soki along with a second one tagged along right after the one coming in from above.

User "B": Soki formed multiple handsigns and created, within milliseconds, a giant fireball intensely surrounding his entire structure and waited until the dragons had melted.

User "A": Kenji smirked as there were only six Soki destroyed and he smiled. The final seventh ice dragon dug up from underground and directly it erupted beneath course correct descriptions of these posts must be made; this is just a quick sample. Note that the battle had to actually take place for example post to make complete sense.


End file.
